digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilemon
Vilemon is an Evil Digimon whose names are derived from "Evil" and "Vile", and whose design is derived from the mythological imp. It abhors losing, so it is a coward that torments the weak with pricks, without getting into direct combat. It seems it is credited as being the source of the Dark-species Digimon that inhabit the Dark Area, but there are still many mysteries.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/evilmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Evilmon] Digimon Adventure After an altercation with MagnaAngemon, Piedmon summoned his horde of Vilemon to battle the DigiDestined. Luckily, Mimi and Lillymon arrived with Unimon, Ogremon, Frigimon, Meramon, Elecmon and some Gekomon and Otamamon. Each of the Vilemon were defeated by the DigiDestined Digimon and the allied Digimon in a battle that culminated when MagnaAngemon sucked up the Vilemon with his Gate of Destiny attack. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Vilemon are recruitable enemies in Shrine of Evil - Left.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Two Vilemon were partners to some unnamed French DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers A Vilemon is in the party of BlackWarGreymon, the boss of Ryo's side of ElectroBase 2. Vilemon digivolves from Gazimon with a digi-egg to Pumpkinmon in line 48.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A Vilemon bio-emerged into the Real World before Guilmon and Calumon. His efforts to intimidate the pair proved fruitless as Guilmon kept calling him tiny, which Vilemon found very insulting and started to attack using Demon Darts. Takato, Henry and Terriermon arrived to help fight Vilemon. During the battle, Rika and Renamon arrived and fought him. Vilemon overestimated himself, saying "I'd hate to fight a girl, but if you insist!", but soon became aware that Renamon was much stronger and was deleted as she attacked him from behind after he had attacked a copy of her. Vilemon's death caused Takato to tell Rika she had killed him. Rika then retorted, saying "Digimon are nothing but data". Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Vilemon are enemies in the Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Vilemon card, titled "PF Data Card", raises a Digimon's resistance to Data-type attacks by 25%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad A Vilemon appeared in the Real World with three DemiDevimon, where they became the benefactor of a man who was the father of Connor, one of Marcus Damon's friends. Vilemon fed on the man's greed and disguised himself as an idol, while the DemiDevimon stacked the man's gambling efforts in his favour. When he was discovered by Marcus and Agumon, the Vilemon shed his disguise, and using the power he had gained, grew to a tremendous size. However, not even his Nightmare Shocker attack was enough to stop him from being destroyed by GeoGreymon. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Vilemon were seen being beaten up by Zeromaru. A bunch of them were with Neo during the invasion upon LordHolyAngemon's castle, where they were sucked into the Gate of Destiny along with the Devimon and Devidramon. Digimon World 3 Vilemon can be found in Amaterasu's South Sector, in Jungle Grave. Digimon World DS Vilemon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve further into Mummymon depending on its stats. He is found in Chrome Mines, usually partnering with Impmon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Vilemon digivolves from Impmon at LV 23 with 950 dark exp and can digivolve into LadyDevimon. It can also be found in Thriller Ruins in both Dawn/Dusk. Digimon Battle Vilemon is an currently unobtainable enemy Digimon found in Gateway Dungeon 2nd Floor, Gekomon Forest, and Gekomon Forest East. Its stat build is highly offensive with 4 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. There was a Halloween Event in which the tamer may defeat a certain number of Vilemon in order to make an item which allows the tamer sprite to temporarily become a Vilemon. Attacks *'Nightmare Shocker' (Nightmare Shock): Subjects the opponent to a nightmare that it can't wake up from using a supersonic wave it emits from its mouth. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Small Devil Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon